The Concept of Moving On
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Maybe she was a fool to believe she could move on from Oliver Queen. {Laurel/Oliver, Laurel/Tommy}


**Title: The Concept of Moving On. **  
**Fandom: Arrow**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Oliver, (Onesided?) Laurel/Tommy**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Up to Lone Gunman to be safe **  
**Author Notes/Disclaimer: Honestly I believed Laurel is still in love with Oliver, but accepted the date (or whatever it is) with Tommy, because there is a part of her that believes she should move on. Even though, personally I think Tommy is Laurel's rebound. I don't own Arrow either. **  
**Summary: Maybe she was a fool to believe she could move on from Oliver Queen.**

Maybe she had always been a fool when Oliver was involved.

When they were dating in high school and college, she has always thought he would change, would move on from the constant partying, and sleeping around. (Despite the fact he was dating her at the time.) Which honestly lead to several arguments, and she silently figured the more she nagged him on his life (constant partying, dropping out of various collages etc.)

The more he silently lashes out, which usually involves him go to constant clubs and sleeping around.

Of course, they weren't exactly exclusive when she decided to go away from Law School. Even though, they talked constantly which on occasion lead to arguments especially when she hears that he dropped out of school.

She never imagined he would sleep with her sister (and indirectly be the cause of her death and several others who were on the yacht. Considering the fact in her mind, if Sarah was never with him on the yacht. She would still be alive.)

Even though, that should have been the final straw for her.

It wasn't.

Instead, she started to sleeping with Tommy, and while some people believed she was sleeping with Tommy in her personal way to get revenge on Oliver. After all the perfect act of vengeance would be to sleep with Oliver's best friend.

But that wasn't the case.

After all the first time, they decided to sleep together had been on the day of Sarah Lance's funeral, both of them caught up in grief, and being drunk didn't necessary help matter either.

The morning after, she accused him of taking an advantage of her grief and purposefully got her drunk, but later apologizing to him. Realizing that she was being unfair, and realized they both lost people in that accident.  
Two in her case.

Even though, she started to have mix feelings regarding Oliver after she found out Sarah was with him, and he was sleeping with her.

Despite the fact, her love for Oliver, started to become hatred, but she couldn't deny the fact that she still missed him.

Perhaps that was the true reason why she decided to sleep with Tommy was because he was her link to Oliver. Not to mention, they were quite similar in a lot of ways.

Both of them have a reputation of sleeping around, and partying all night. Not to mention they were similar in other ways. Both of them were extremely rich, because of their parents.

Oliver would have probably taken over his father's company because it was expected of him. Tommy on the other hand, well he is probably living off his trust-fund money.

However, she put an end to her thing with Tommy after a year of being together. Realizing that he was too much like the Oliver she knew. It was unfair to both of them if they continued this thing.

Because, the truth was despite the hurt and pain he put her through.

She was still in love with Oliver Queen, and perhaps she always would be.

Although, she still managed to maintain a friendship with Tommy. On occasion, he would come by CNRI, and offered to take her out for dinner or for drinks (purely as friends of course.)

But he (and a few others) would occasionally question out loud why she hasn't moved on from Oliver Queen. Despite the fact, he was presumed dead.

She would usually make some excuse, saying work was more important to her, and she was busy with cases. Which isn't a total lie, but not the complete truth either.

Then the impossible happened.

Oliver Queen came back to Starling City after being stranded on the island for five years. All of a sudden a rush of resentment of bitterness and hatred came back to her.

Even though, she accepted his apology (and assumed he would continue to apologize to her). It didn't stop her, from lashing out at him. Every bitter and hateful thought she has ever thought of him, in the past five years escaped her lips.

But even then she realized there was a part of her that wanted to be with him or at least make some attempt of being friends.

Because, despite the hurt, it might cause her. She realized that she the only way she could truly move on from her sister's death is through Oliver.

Perhaps it would be their first step in healing their broken relationship.

But there will be a few things she would never tell Oliver.

If she was being truthful, somewhere in the mixture of bitterness, hatred, she still loved him.

Perhaps she will always love him.

**-the End.**


End file.
